


if life's a movie you're the best part

by heyhi_ (greath0neybee)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anesthesia, Author Apologizes for How Short This Is, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greath0neybee/pseuds/heyhi_
Summary: Hot nurse furrows his brows, “What do you mean?”Jaebeom stares intensely at him, in what he hopes is a sexy look, “You’re so pretty, wow, can I get your name”.Pretty nurse’s face does something funny, as if he doesn’t know whether to be worried or laugh*Or Jaebeom wakes up from surgery and meets a Hot Nurse
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 13
Kudos: 201





	if life's a movie you're the best part

When Jaebeom wakes up it takes him a couple of slow blinks to get the white ceiling into focus. 

He is propped up on a soft bed and feels floaty and relaxed. He tries to raise his head but it takes too much effort so he decides against doing that in the near future.

He spends a couple of moments looking up at the white tiled ceiling trying to figure out where he is. 

He looks to his right and on the couch next to his bed there’s a nurse reading a book. He can’t really see his face that well but he’s wearing cute black rimmed glasses and wearing a thick pink sweater. 

He decides this is enough information to determine he is the hottest person he’s ever seen.

“Hello”, he says, probably louder than he intended to, and said hot person jumps up and looks at him in alarm. 

“Jaebeom-hyung, you’re awake. How do you feel?” Hot nurse asks, standing up to check up on him. 

His hair is brown and softly swept up on his forehead and when he removes his glasses his eyes look tired but he’s smiling so fondly at Jaebeom.

Jaebeom doesn’t know if all nurses look at his patients like this but he wants this particular one to keep looking at him.

Jaebeom stares at him, and instead of answering he asks what he really wants to know, “What’s your name?” Because he probably shouldn’t keep calling him hot nurse, objectifying it’s bad, but he’s just _so pretty_.

Hot nurse furrows his brows, “What do you mean?”

Jaebeom stares intensely at him, in what he hopes is a sexy look, “You’re so pretty, wow, can I get your name”. 

Pretty nurse’s face does something funny, as if he doesn’t know whether to be worried or laugh. 

“They told me you may be woozy for a while after you woke up but I don’t know about this, I’m going to get a doctor, ok?” And turns to leave, but Jaebeom panics and grabs his hand. 

“No! Please, stay here.” Hot nurse immediately turns back and sits on the edge of Jaebeom’s bed and grabs his hand. “Ok, I’m sorry, I’ll stay here, let me call the doctor”, and presses something on the wall. 

Jaebeom’s smiles, smug that hot nurse is grabbing his hand. “Hey, so, what do you say, you and me, we get out of here and have our first date”. 

Hot nurse covers his smile with his free hand, “You don’t even know my name”.

“I’ve been trying to find out, I’ll even tell you mine first”, but trying to think of his own name takes too much effort, so he tries again, “Ok, I’m not sure yet what my name is but I was hoping maybe you’d maybe like to go on a date with me”.

“Why would you want to date me, we don’t know each other”.

Jaebeom scoffs, affronted, “I definitely know you”. 

Hot nurse raises a perfect eyebrow. “Your eyebrows are gorgeous, for starters. And you have a beautiful smile and you I would love to take you on a date. I’ll even show you my favorite bookstore”.

Hot Nurse hums, smiling warmly, “You favorite bookstore, huh?”

Before Jaebeom can answer he feels something in the hand that’s holding Hot Nurse’s and lifts up to see a wedding ring, “Oh my god, are you married?”.

Hot Nurse is looking more and more like he wants to burst out laughing, his eyes whiskering around the edges and it’s so pretty Jaebeom could cry, but he won’t be deterred. 

“Yes, I’m married”, Hot Nurse answers. Jaebeom groans and demands, “Who are they? Do I know them?”

Hot Nurse looks at him fondly again, “You do know him, actually. He’s pretty nice”. 

Jaebeom seems to ponder this for a minute looks at him suspiciously, “Did he write you a song, though? Because you should have lots of songs written about you”. 

Hot Nurse giggles, and oh, no how is Jaebeom going to get over this. He won’t. Guess he’ll have to be lonely forever. “Yes, he does write me songs”, Hot Nurse answers. 

Jaebeom fells himself tearing up, suddenly getting emotional. Hot Nurse looks worried again, “What’s wrong?”.

“Would you still go on a date with me? I want to write you a song anyway”, he feels panicky suddenly, at the thought of never seeing again this pretty and kind guy. “Wait, what’s your name?”

Hot Nurse strikes his brow with his free hand and says, “Go to sleep, Beom-ah, ask me again when you wake up. The doctor should be here soon”.

If he was more awake he’ll wonder if this is normal nurse behavior but he falls asleep again before he can formulate the thought.

*

The next time he wakes up Hot Nurse is still sitting on the couch next to him, looking at his phone.

Jaebeom manages to say “Oh good, you’re still here”, and falls asleep again.

*

“He tried to ask you out? What?!” 

A loud voice wakes him up. This time opening his eyes doesn’t take that much effort but apparently his body didn’t get the memo because his left side hurts and his throat feels parched. 

“Ssshh, Jackson, he needs to sleep off the anesthesia. And I thought it was cute”.

“Ok, I’m sorry, but this is hilarious, did he really cry when he thought you were married to someone else?”

Jaebeom feels it’s the perfect time to interrupt. 

“Hi” his voice croaks.

Jinyoung and Jackson immediately turn to him. Jackson has a shit-eating grin and greets him back.

Jinyoung stands up from the couch to get him a glass of water, and brings it to his lips. 

“Are you finally awake?” he asks, staring intently at Jaebeom.

Jaebeom asks back after drinking half the glass in one go, “Did that really happen? I thought it was a dream”. 

“Nope. It was real” answers Jackson, “and it was very romantic and very dumb. Very you”. He stands up and squeezes one of Jaebeom’s feet. “I have to go, I’m glad you’re okay Jaebeom-hyung”. 

Jaebeom grunts in acknowledgment, he still feels kinda out of it.

Jinyoung thanks Jackson for coming before he leaves and Jaebeom can feel himself pouting. “What are the chances he won’t tell anyone?”, he asks, hopeful, as Jinyoung sits on the edge of his bed and grabs his hand. 

Jinyoung snorts, “None, he already send a voice memo to the group chat”. Jaebeom groans, but Jinyoung continues, “It was very cute. You tried really hard to ask me out”. 

Jaebeom smiles, pleased somehow, “I bet you would’ve said yes, if we didn’t know each other and I asked you for real”. 

Jinyoung giggles, “Ah yes, my weakness is definitely pretty boys waking up from surgery”, and lifts Jaebeom’s hand to kiss his knuckles, right over Jaebeom’s own wedding ring.


End file.
